Fishermen continue to search for a lure that will not catch on weeds but will attract fish causing them to strike the lure.
This invention covers a particular type lure wherein in one embodiment a trailing hair-like material partially conceals the hook and weights and a plastic deflector plate causes a natural swimming action. The plastic deflector plate is just behind a weight that is around the shank of the hook. The hook eye is at right angles to the shank and in the same plane as a single hook.
In a second embodiment the hair-like tail is left off and a natural bait such as a worm or grub or cut bait is used. The proper weight, tying collar, deflector plate and hook will also give a natural swimming action when the natural bait is used.
In a third embodiment the size of the parts was the same as in the second and first embodiments and a plastic worm was used over the hook also giving a natural swimming action.
In other embodiments a treble hook was substituted for a single hook and worked essentially as well.
In all cases it was found necessary to have the hook shank exactly centered in the round plastic deflector plate.
The unique feature of this invention is a natural swimming action imparted to the lure by use of a solid lead weight just behind the hook eye, a hook eye at right angles to the hook shank, and a round plastic deflection plate mounted solidly to the hook shank just behind the weight. The size of the weight, the size and length of the tying collar, the length of the hook shaft, the right angle hook eye, the size of the deflector plate and the hair-like tail or natural bait interact to cause the hook to ride smoothly through the water with a natural swimming motion that may be caused by the vortex formed in the water behind the deflector plate.
In one embodiment a single hook with a 2" shank, a lead weight of 3/16 oz. with 5/8" long lead tying collar, a round plastic disc or deflector plate 1/16" in thickness and 3/4" diameter and a 4" long hair-like tail were properly sized to secure the natural swimming action. The round plastic disc or deflector plate was fastened solidly to the shank of the hook. The hair-like tail may be omitted and natural bait such as a worm or grub substituted and the lure as described will still have a natural swimming action.
The hook eye in the same plane as the hook and at right angles to the hook shank contributed to smoother action of the lure.
There are numerous patents in this field and we have considered those with following Serial Numbers in Class 43, subclasses 42.03, 42.28, and 42.47
Ser. Nos. 696,433
1,154,168
1,297,354
1,450,777
1,495,832
1,522,450
1,601,267
1,777,594
1,782,204
1,926,459
2,429,568
3,180,050
3,410,020
3,729,850
All were considered and the closest to the present invention were U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,601,267, 1,495,832, and 1,926,459. The present invention differs in a significant manner from any patents considered. The proper combination and sizing of weight, length and weight of the tying collar, shaft length of hook, size of deflector plate and natural or artificial bait to give the natural swimming action is unique.